


Crash test dummy kid

by meowsaystheemo



Series: Blessed [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowsaystheemo/pseuds/meowsaystheemo
Summary: Are our children doomed to make the same mistakes as us? Jinyoung certainly hopes not.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Blessed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701583
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Crash test dummy kid

**Author's Note:**

> Probably helps to read the other little fic? But It'll still make a little sense if you don't. There's a little talk of sex between sixteen-year-olds but nothing explicit. Enjoy. =)

It isn’t that Jinyoung is mad at Yugyeom, it’s more a deep-seated disappointment in the choice he’d made. That choice being his son’s most recent decision to make out with his very alpha boyfriend in an empty school dance studio. He’d like to think he and JB had raised Yugyeom to be better than they were at his age but, he concluded, maybe that lesson had been lost somewhere. He knew that Jungkook, for all his troubles, was a good kid and that he treated Yugyeom in a way that suggested their love was going to last far longer than a teen fling. 

That element was what terrified him, he knew that look. That look had found him pregnant and mated at seventeen and, as much as he and JB had made it work, he didn’t want that for their son. 

There’s a quiet cough from behind him and he startles dropping the pair of socks he’d been balling. JB says nothing about it, just slinks up behind his mate tugging him back against his chest so he can rest his chin on the shorter males shoulder. 

“I could hear you thinking all the way in the study.” his voice is a soft rumble against Jinyoung’s ear and he can’t help but involuntarily shudder at the feeling. It’s been years and the older is still able to get under his skin.

“Laundry is my thinking time. It’s fascinating the thoughts your boxers can induce.” 

He’s playing down his worries and he knows JB’s onto him but the other doesn’t push just presses a kiss to the shell of his husband’s ear. “Is that so.” he murmurs

Jinyoung hmms and they stand silent for a second or two before the silence is broken by the yell of their daughter and the sound of her feet rapidly running towards the laundry room, she doesn’t enter but a whine of ‘Appaaaaaaaa hurry hurry’ can be heard. JB huffs, removing his arms from around Jinyoung. 

“That’s my cue to leave. Promised I’d stay and watch her ballet class today.” 

Jinyoung turns and leans back against the dryer, running his eyes down his husband’s body. JB’s chosen a loose grey shirt and some dark jeans, casual and comfortable but Jinyoung knows the other parents will still talk. There’s a natural sexiness there that even crows feet and laughter lines haven’t marred. Jinyoung realises he’s spaced out in his staring when he completely fails to notice Juhyun entering the room. JB lifts her up and seats her on his hip, 

“Say bye to eomma.” he instructs, Juhyun does just that enthusiastically waving her hand “Byeeeee. See you next year.” she laughs triumphantly at her own silly joke and Jinyoung laughs back, pushing off the dryer to fuss a little at her hair before the pair make their way to the door. 

As he goes to exit JB turns and casts a considered look at Jinyoung, “Talk to him Jin. Worrying about it won’t help.” Jinyoung nods, watching his husband and daughters retreating figures, listening to the way JB mmms in agreement at whatever story Juhyun is narrating for him. 

The thing is Jinyoung knows JB is right. He should talk it over with Yugyeom, make sure he’s being safe and knows that he can come to him with any and all problems he ever has, that he and JB would never abandon him, as Jinyoung’s own parents had, but the words are hard to find without finding himself lost in that feeling of being a terrified sixteen-year-old. 

He’s powerless to the way his mind spirals back to the morning he’d spent shut in JB’s bathroom. He’d skipped school that day. JB’s sweet, trusting Eomma, who knew how much he hated home, had let him in straight away. Not questioning if he was ill or just playing truant. 

He’d felt like his eyes were trained on the little plastic stick for hours, but it couldn’t have been long. 

Deep down he’d known, omegas had a sense for their own bodies, but he’d needed that confirmation, something concrete. Evidently JB’s Eomma had also had a sense of things because it was her that found him, her that held him whilst he cried and her that called her son back from school. 

  
  


\----

Its hours later when Jinyoung gets his chance to talk. JB had been roped into taking Juhyun and Jimin’s little girl for a post-dance class dinner date so that left just him and Yugyeom home for dinner. Which, that night, consisted or yesterdays japchae and some kimchi.

He’s aware that his son nearly always has some sort of soundproofing headphones on so instead of wasting his time yelling he opts for a quick text. 

_Foods_ _done. Butt downstairs now_. 

Yugyeom’s reply is quick and, somewhat, surprising. 

_ Not hungry. Got h/w _

His parent senses tingle. No sixteen-year-old boy skips dinner to finish homework. Evidently, his kid wants to talk about as much as he does.

_ No wasn’t an option Yug. Downstairs, please. _

The bubbles of an impending message pop up but clearly the teen thinks better of it because they disappear and Jinyoung can hear the thump of an unimpressed teenager half stomping his way down the corridor from his room. Jinyoung’s impression that his son is avoiding him is proved instantly correct when he makes to grab a bowl and head back to his room. 

Jinyoung gives him a considering look, it’s his patented ‘do not do what you’re thinking about doing’ look. 

“You should sit” he suggests. 

For as much as Yugyeom clearly wants to run, he doesn’t. Just takes a seat at the kitchen counter next to his dad. The air is tense as they both slurp at their noodles. The tension is somewhat broken as they both reach for kimchi at the same time. 

Jinyoung gestures for Yugyeom to take first. 

“How was school?” 

It’s a shit opener and he knows it, but he’ll take anything to break the silence they’ve fallen into. Yugyeom looks as though he might not answer but quickly decides it’s for the best if he does. 

“Fine. Don’t understand my English assignment but Uncle Jackson said he’d help when he’s here tomorrow.” he clears his throat before muttering “Since I’m stuck at home anyway.”

Jinyoung nods, ignoring the stuck home remark, for now, he and JB had been too busy doing things like raising Yugyeom when they could have been studying English so neither were very good. Jackson was fluent.

“Good thing you’re stuck at home then huh. Extra Jackson time.”

Yugyeom huffs a breath and rolls his eyes. JB’s always been infinitely better at times like this. For all that he didn’t intend it Jinyoung’s tendency toward sarcasm always got him in trouble. He’d never gotten to be a petulant, pissed off teen and Yugyeom frequently was that these days. He wouldn’t say he felt resentment but he did, more often than he’d like, feel a lack of sympathy toward his son’s teenage struggles. 

“You got the same severity of punishment as Jungkook. Don’t act like we’re so mean. I could stop you from seeing him altogether.” 

He knows he’s hit too hard there because the noise Yugyeom makes sounds far angrier than his previous mildly annoyed huff. Yugyeom doesn’t have a temper usually, he’s excitable, often flustered and a generally friendly, loving individual. Sometimes, Jinyoung could swear he’s someone else’s kid. So for him to be angry, Jinyoung has touched a nerve. 

“God! You’re such a hypocrite. Like you and Appa weren’t doing way worse at my age. We were just kissing! Mr Jung is Kook’s uncle. It wasn’t a big deal.” he tosses his chopsticks down, the clattering sound of the metal hitting the top rings out loudly. Jinyoung collects himself before responding, as much as he wants to raise his voice right back, he knows it would just make the situation worse. 

“Kid, from what Mr Jung said you weren’t  _ just kissing _ . If he hadn’t caught you, some moving on would have happened” Yugyeom flushes slightly, not meeting his mother’s gaze. Jinyoung sighs. 

“We give you both a lot of freedom Yug. Appa and I know how much he means to you. But we also know where meaning a lot to one another, at your age, can lead.” 

There’s a barely noticeable flash of guilt that passes over Yugyeom’s face before he speaks again. “I’m not you though. Kook’s not Appa.” 

Oh, the logic of a teenager Jinyoung thinks before speaking again. “I know that Yug. I know.” he sighs, worrying his lip into his mouth. Pondering what he wants to say. 

They’ve never really discussed themselves before Yugyeom with Yugyeom. Partially for the obvious reason of it being a potentially awkward conversation but also, mostly, because of Jinyoung himself. He’d grown up in an extremely traditional household; female omega mated to overbearing male alpha. 

As a male omega, he’d been a source of shame from the second he was born. The only way he could have possibly rectified that would have been to mate a female beta or alpha but even then the chances of him impregnating them would have been slim. That just wasn’t okay for the only son of a proud sixth-generation alpha. 

So his family treated him as a beta. Ignoring anything about his omega status. He’d been miserable until he’d found JB. JB had a whole two years on Jinyoung and thirteen-year-old Jinyoung had fallen hard and fast for the mysterious older boy. At school, JB was seen as a bit of mystery. He only had one parent, unusual for their small town, and kept mostly to his tight friend circle of Jackson and Mark. All three were happy to indulge Jinyoung, and his best friend Youngjae, letting the pair trail around after them. 

For his part, JB mostly treated Jinyoung like a brother. He’d let the young omega cry and rage over how much he hated his home and snuck him out and to his own home often enough that his mother had started placing extra toiletries in her son’s bathroom, specifically for Jinyoung. 

Puppy love on Jinyoung’s part and brotherly affection on JB’s part. Until it wasn’t anymore. 

Jinyoung’s sixteenth birthday set into motion the chain of events that would forever alter the path of both his and JB’s lives. Jinyoung had never been taught about his biology if his parents could have done something to alter it for him, they’d have taken that option. So what he knew about heats, was mostly from dramas and their one weird, beta science teacher who’d gotten so flustered she dropped her board marker.

As far as he knew heats weren’t really a big deal, far from the mindless, sex fests, you could see in omega porn and, for the most part, that was correct. Except without suppressants they drastically increased your sex drive. 

Controllable if you’re an adult but not as much when you’re sixteen-year-old who’s childhood crush has finally started seeing you as something other than a little brother.

It didn’t take long for the pair to act on instinct and the rest, as they say, was history. 

Yugyeom didn’t know any of this and, as far as Jinyoung was concerned, he didn’t need too. They had no contact with his parents or siblings. Raising Yugyeom instead in their own found style pack, surrounded by his uncles Jackson, Mark and Youngjae and JB’s own mother. Jinyoung was determined that his son would never be ashamed of his biology the way he had been. 

“I’d never want you to be me Yug. I wasn’t smart at your age.” he’s looking at Yugyeom, face soft but his lip still caught in his teeth, thinking. Yugyeom remains silent, staring intently at a suddenly fascinating spot on the countertop. “You’re going to take that supp I gave you right? When your heat hits?” he reaches out to place a hand over the one Yugyeom has rested on the counter. Yugyeom looks straight at him now. “I..” he pauses and Jinyoung feels his stomach drop, this is it he thinks, sins of the parents doomed to befall the child. Before he can say anything Yugyeom speaks again “I took it yesterday.” he shifts a little awkwardly “Got my heat yesterday.” 

It’s his first and if Jinyoung is a little hurt his son didn’t come to him he doesn’t say anything. The relief he feels, at hearing Yugyeom had taken the suppressant, is written all over his face though. “That’s, that’s really good Yug.” he squeezes at his son’s hand, silently wishing he was better at this stuff. 

“How’re you feeling. First ones rough I hear.” he had zero first-hand experience of whether your first heat was rough, he’d been the slutty stereotype and gotten pregnant straight away. He can hear Youngjae’s therapist voice in the back of his mind reminding him how it wasn’t slutty but the inevitable outcome of an omega being denied years of love only to find someone who loved him right at peak of sexual maturity. A nice explanation, Jinyoung thinks, but not necessarily one he believes. They were just dumbasses, slutty dumbasses. 

Yugyeom shrugs his broad shoulders, wrestling his hand free from under his mothers, “Aches. Stomach feels crampy.” he pulls at an idle thread on the sweatshirt he’s wearing. 

To Jinyoung he looks both impossibly young and far removed from the tiny, screaming baby he’d birthed nearly seventeen years ago. 

“I’ve got some good medicine for that. I’ll give you some.” Yugyeom gives him a nod, still determinedly pulling at his sweater “I know you’re sensible Yug. I do. I just don’t want you making my mistakes.” At this comment, Yugyeom glances up at Jinyoung. 

“Do you regret having me?” It’s an innocent question but it’s one that hits Jinyoung sharp in the chest, the worry that he’s ever made Yugyeom feel like that claws at his stomach. His answer is simple and clear. 

“Not for a second.” he takes a breath “There are so many things I wish I’d done differently Yug. But I regret none of the choices that led me to you. Not a single one.” Yugyeom looks up at him and Jinyoung can tell his eyes are a little wet. “My parents weren’t okay with me Yug. You’ve never met my family for a reason. They’re traditional and being a male omega is not okay with them, much less a male omega mated to a man.” Jinyoung swallows “They made me feel very ashamed of myself. I don’t regret you Yug, not for a second, but I regret how much I hated myself, how little I understood about my body. Appa and I were young and stupid. We’ve had to work ten times harder than everyone else to get where we are now.” He reaches out to take Yugyeom’s hands in his own, squeezing them tightly. 

“I see the way Jungkook looks at you. Appa looked, still looks, at me like that. Those are big feelings for teenage boys. I don’t want you both struggling the way Appa and I did.” 

Yugyeom nods “I’m sorry Eomma. I am.” he’s sniffling now. “Kook told me to take the suppressant you know.” he shifts on the stool “I was going to anyway but, but I asked him if he wanted me to. If he’d told me not to, I still would have taken it. But I wanted to be sure what kind of alpha he is.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t verbally react to Yugyeom’s words he just stands and pulls Yugyeom up with him, pulling him into a tight hug. It’s an unusual act for Jinyoung, as they’ve grown together, JB has softened into the more physically affectionate parent, Jinyoung preferring more subtle ways of showing his love, but Yugyeom’s confession is deserving of the act. 

As he pulls away from the hug, there are a few tears in his own eyes. “I’m proud of you okay? You and your sister are the best things in my life. I know I can be a hardass and that sometimes you probably wish Jackson and Youngjae were your parents….” he’s cut off by Yugyeom snorting and shaking his head. 

“I really don’t. Uncle Jackson is a beta for a reason and Youngjae is always trying to therapy everything.” he shudders “Not everything needs a meaning. Sometimes good stuff is just good and shit stuff is just shit. Doesn’t have a deeper level to it” he shrugs and Jinyoung quietly thinks that’s a surprisingly deep statement from a kid that once decided he wanted to collect his farts in jars.

“Okay so maybe no uncles for parents. But I know we annoy one another. I didn’t have any sort of healthy relationship with my Eomma Yug. So this, you and me.” he gestures between them. 

“It’s all throw something at the wall and see what sticks. Your sister’s going to get the benefit of a more practised parenting method.” he reaches out to ruffle his son’s unruly mop of hair. “You’re my crash test dummy.” 

Yugyeom laughs at him, ducking away from his hand, “I’m okay with being the test subject Eomma.” he shifts from foot to foot “Just go a little easier on Kook? Everyone expects the worst from him and he’s so good Eomma. He doesn’t deserve it.” 

There’s a maturity to his son’s words that Jinyoung can admit he’d overlooked. No parent wants to admit when their teenager says something profoundly more grown-up than they have any right too. So he just nods “I promise I will. Just keep up the suppressant and we’ll talk birth control another day okay?” Yugyeom flushes pink but gives Jinyoung a thumbs-up. 

Their conversation is over once JB and Juhyun come barreling into the apartment. Jinyoung can hear JB’s voice cut into the silence “Hyunah, I  _ know _ you know your shoes don’t go there.” he smiles, looking at Yugyeom for a split second before Juhyun comes crashing into her older brother demanding he picks her up and let her tell him all about her lesson. Yugyeom indulges her, as he always does, and the pair head toward her bedroom. 

JB appears a second later mumbling about their daughter’s inability to properly put away anything. It might not be the life Jinyoung planned for but he’s not sure he’d trade it in for anything. 


End file.
